


Private Dancer

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Ellen offers Ann a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

Sue Ellen had been watching her family as they relaxed, mingling and talking together, the one person who seemed to not want to take part was Ann. Ann seemed a little lost amongst the family and, even as Sue Ellen watched, she seemed to withdraw further.The family seemed to mostly have not noticed, but Sue Ellen had known she should go and pull Ann into the mix. Dancing seemed the easiest way. 

Sue Ellen had smiled as she moved toward Ann, holding her hand out to the other woman, silently inviting Ann to come with her. Ann had risen and allowed Sue Ellen to pull her closer, happy enough to relax against Sue Ellen, well aware they were being watched but not caring. Slowly the family had stopped paying attention to her and Sue Ellen had smiled, leading Ann away from the group. 

The two had moved into Sue Ellen's bedroom. Ann had seemed willing to let Sue Ellen undress her, take control of her and lead her in a whole new type of dance. Sue Ellen had known instinctively to lean in to kiss her, backing Ann up until they were pressed fully against the door, kissing her again even as she moved to run a hand slowly up Ann's inner thigh. Ann had shivered, all but burying her face into Sue Ellen's neck, arching even as Sue Ellen moved to tease her clit, then push slowly inwards. The pace she set had been slow at first, then sped up and up and up.


End file.
